


Мелочи

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, and a bit of angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: После финальной битвы Лиам ждет Тео, который обещал прийти к нему домой. Когда он наконец появляется, все, чего он хочет, — это спать, и Лиам на удивление не против.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 16





	Мелочи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185172) by [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto). 



Лиам мерил шагами свою спальню.

Конечно, сейчас все закончилось. Конечно, они все справились, ведь у Скотта был план.

Лиам поежился, и его волк немного заскулил. Прошло уже несколько часов, но ведь он обещал ему. Его телефон зазвонил, и Лиам бросил на него взгляд. Это Малия проверяла всех по просьбе Скотта. Лиам ответил, что с ним все в порядке и он просто не может заснуть, но на самом деле он не находил себе места от беспокойства. У них остались незаконченные дела, и он ждал.

— Давай, давай же!

Он швырнул телефон через всю комнату, и тот приземлился на кровать.

Он очень старался успокоиться. Ему правда не стоило на это рассчитывать. Это правда не должно было иметь такое большое значение. Он просто не хотел быть единственным, у кого есть чувства, и ему казалось, что не происходило ничего, стоящего его терзаний. Он даже не знал, происходило ли что-то вообще. Но он знал, что хотел бы этого. Он знал, что начнет мысленно рвать простыни, подушки и одежду, если будет ждать слишком долго.

Легкий смешок, раздавшийся со стороны окна, заставил его замереть.

Резко обернувшись, Лиам увидел на подоконнике Тео, готового забраться внутрь. Он был настолько тихим, что это нервировало.

— Можно? — спросил он с легкой неуверенностью в глазах.

Лиам подскочил и схватил Тео за футболку. Он затащил его в спальню и, не зная, что делать дальше, почти сразу отпустил.

— Прости, — хрипло сказал он. — Я просто… я начал беспокоиться.

— Почему? — Тео выпрямился и оглядел комнату Лиама, с любопытством задерживаясь на некоторых вещах. Заметив фотографию Лиама и Хейден, он скривил губы. — Я же сказал, что приду, когда улажу все.

«Ты не сказал _когда!_ » — хотелось крикнуть Лиаму. Тео до сих пор был в той же футболке, что была на нем во время битвы. В той же одежде, которую он не менял уже какое-то время. Лиам наморщил нос. От него немного пахло. Подобный неприятный запах может заметить его мать, если Тео задержится здесь. На самом деле Лиам был удивлен, что его родители ни разу не заметили ничего необычного с тех пор, как его укусили.

— Что? — Тео оглянулся через плечо.

— Тебе нужно в душ, — выразительно сказал Лиам. — И твоя одежда воняет.

— Ну, я же бездомный, Лиам. Такое случается. — Тео закатил глаза. Увидев выражение лица Лиама, он вздохнул. — Ладно. — Он быстро разделся перед потерявшим дар речи Лиамом. — Можешь кинуть это в стирку, пока я принимаю душ.

Он повернулся, совершенно голый, и направился в ванную, не обращая внимания на провожающего его взглядом Лиама.

Лиам сглотнул.

— Ладно, эм.

Он передернул плечами, чтобы заставить себя сдвинуться с места. К счастью, прачечная находилась в подвале и Лиам мог не бояться разбудить родителей. Он бросил одежду Тео внутрь и снова поспешил наверх — ему не хотелось оставлять Тео Рэйкена одного в своем доме, — но задержался на кухне, гадая, не голоден ли Тео. В холодильнике лежали остатки ужина, и Лиам положил их на тарелку, прихватив что-нибудь выпить. Захлопнув дверцу холодильника, он увидел силуэт своего отца.

— Пап! Прости, я не хотел тебя разбудить.

— Сынок, сейчас почти три часа ночи.

— Я знаю, пап, извини. Я просто очень голодный, — пробормотал Лиам.

Отец посмотрел на него недоверчиво.

— Лиам, у тебя наверху кто-то есть?

Лиам быстро покачал головой, но затем со вздохом кивнул.

— Это просто друг из школы, он останется на ночь. Его родители поссорились. Ты не против?

— Ладно, но утром мы с мамой поговорим с тобой о твоем безрассудном поведении.

Лиам быстро кивнул и выбежал с кухни. В своей комнате он поставил еду на стол. Во второй раз за ночь к нему незаметно подкралась чертова химера, и он зарычал от досады.

— Тео, не _делай_ этого.

Тео сушил волосы полотенцем, оставив все, что внизу, полностью обнаженным.

— Не делать чего?

Лиам оторвал взгляд от всего, что внизу.

— Не подкрадывайся ко мне.

— Ты нервничаешь, — усмехнулся Тео.

— Вовсе нет, — оскорбленно возразил Лиам.

Тео шагнул вперед и, подцепив пальцем резинку шорт Лиама, подтянул его ближе.

— Я дико устал, — зевнул он. — Можно одолжить у тебя футболку? — Он наклонился к Лиаму и опустил голову ему на плечо. — У меня нет сил быть раздражающим и эгоистичным. Если не возражаешь, я просто хочу свернуться калачиком и поспать. — Тут он заметил еду, моргнул и отстранился от Лиама. — Это для меня?

Лиам немного ошарашено уставился на него.

— Э-э, да.

Нервничая, он поспешно занялся поисками и, отыскав подходящую футболку, предложил ее Тео, который в это время заглатывал еду так, будто умирал с голоду.

Лиам неловко присел на свою кровать, понятия не имея, что сказать.

— Я… — начал он и тут же остановился.

Кем они были друг для друга? Друзьями? Парнями? Возлюбленными? Они не были даже ими.

Тео перестал есть и обернулся, должно быть, заметив неловкость Лиама.

— Я сегодня слишком устал, Лиам. Мы можем просто поспать? Все, чего я хочу, — это поспать здесь с тобой несколько часов. Вот и все.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Лиам.

Вообще-то это было не очень хорошо. Он хотел поговорить. Он хотел знать, что в действительности чувствует Тео и что между ними происходит. Он хотел, чтобы Тео пообещал не уезжать, пообещал остаться и разобраться со своей жизнью. Лиам просто не знал, что сделать или сказать. В нем осталось слишком много адреналина после битвы, чтобы уснуть. Он не был уверен, что сможет.

— У тебя сердце колотится, — заметил Тео, как только покончил с едой. — Найдется для меня зубная щетка?

— Там на верхней полке есть запасная, — ответил Лиам, игнорируя комментарий о сердцебиении. Он посмотрел на свои руки и поерзал на месте.

Тео еще раз воспользовался ванной и вернулся к кровати.

— Твое сердце все еще колотится.

Он не стал просить шорты, но, к счастью, футболки Лиама обычно были довольно длинными и прикрывали важные места. Лиам сглотнул.

— И что?

— Ты боишься меня? — поинтересовался Тео, откидывая одеяло.

— Что? Нет, — фыркнул Лиам.

Тео улегся на спину.

— Тогда иди сюда.

Лиам снова сглотнул и выдохнул. Он повернулся и, забравшись, видимо, на свою половину кровати, лег и уставился в потолок.

— Лиам, — прервал Тео его напряженные раздумья о том, что делать дальше.

Лиам нерешительно посмотрел на него.

Тео закатил глаза и придвинулся к нему. Он положил голову Лиаму на грудь, прямо над сердцем, и буквально прижался к нему.

Лиам ахнул и обнаружил, что его рука уже обнимает Тео за плечи. Он не мог поверить тому, насколько это было приятно и естественно, насколько быстро успокоилось его сердцебиение. Он запустил пальцы в густые волосы Тео.

— Удобно? — слегка ворчливо спросил он.

— Ммм, — кивнул Тео. — Уже засыпаю. — Он широко зевнул.

Лиам распахнул глаза. Он собирался что-нибудь сказать, но опоздал: по-видимому, Тео стремительно засыпал.

— Лиам? — прошептал Тео. — Свет?

Лиам быстро кивнул и выключил свет.

Через некоторое время Лиам невольно заметил, как прекрасно он себя чувствует и насколько спокоен и доволен его волк, когда в его руках Тео. Однако он не знал, как быть с этими чувствами. Если Тео не чувствует то же самое, что он будет делать? Он знал, что не может контролировать чувства Тео, и не хотел больше гадать, кто они друг другу. Это было тяжело, но он тоже устал, а сейчас все наконец-то было в порядке. Его друзья были в безопасности, а Тео лежал рядом.

По крайней мере, _сейчас_.

Он должен суметь заснуть. Но все, о чем он мог думать, — что если он уснет, а когда проснется, Тео исчезнет?

Лиам таращился в потолок.

У Тео не было особых причин оставаться.

Правда же?

Что если Тео просто использовал его?

Лиам знал, что делает поспешные выводы и слишком много анализирует. Его взгляд блуждал по комнате, пока он не заметил полку с фотографиями. Та, на которой он был с Хейден, была опущена лицом вниз, и он знал, что он этого не делал. Он посмотрел на спящего парня в своей кровати.

Должно быть, это Тео повернул ее лицом вниз.

Лиам неожиданно ухмыльнулся. Все его чувства улеглись. Тео прижался к нему крепче, и Лиам наконец-то ощутил уверенность. Его улыбка стала шире, и он переплел их пальцы.

— Чего ты ухмыляешься? — сонно спросил Тео, когда Лиам его немного потревожил.

Лиам покачал головой.

— Спи давай. Ничего страшного. — Он погладил Тео по волосам, и тот мгновенно успокоился и закрыл глаза. — Если тебя не будет здесь утром, я тебя убью.

— Заметано, — пробормотал Тео, снова засыпая.

Лиам улыбнулся, тоже закрыл глаза и наконец-то провалился в сон.


End file.
